Streetlights
by TwinkieTops11
Summary: After meeting in an elegant party, the author and the model are determined to find each other again. But being a famous author and model, of course things will get in the way. But what if a little stalking helps?


Streetlights

**Summary:**

After meeting in an elegant party, the author and the model are determined to find each other again. But being a famous author and model, of course things will get in the way. But what if a little stalking helps?

**This is sorta like my first story. I wrote another on here too, but I didn't know how to update, so if anyone knows, can they just. . . you know. . . help me? Oh, if you comment, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, nothing rude, it makes me sad and angry. But yeah, hope you enjoy the first chapter of Streetlights!**

**Chapter 1- One Step, Two Step**

**Clare**

I sighed, wrapping my shawl closer to my body, the taxi driver pulling up next to the fancy building. I paid the taxi driver his twenty bucks, although he didn't deserve it since he probably drove through every single pothole and crack there was on the way here.

As I stepped out of the taxi, the stupid yellow and black mini car thing drove off, leaving me to stare at the tall and bright building. I looked down at my tight honey colored dress that went down to the middle of my thighs. **"I hope this is fancy enough. ."** I mumbled to myself, walking into the building, where a security guard was standing.

**"Name?"** He asked sternly, his eyes scanning me over. **"Clare Edwards."** I replied, brushing a piece of my long, curled auburn hair behind my ear. I looked a lot different from my high school years, with my glasses and long wavy hair. I now don't need my glasses since I got laser eye surgery and my long hair is now down, always straight.

**"Sorry, you're not on the list."** The guard replied, making my eyes widen in shock. **"But I should be on that list I already had reser-"** I tried to reason with him, he cut me off. **"Ma'm I need you to leave right now."** I frowned, stomping my four inch heels that Alli lent me for this occasion out of there. I sat on the curb, my clutch bag in my lap.

**"Cl-aaaare! You're ruining the dress!"** I heard the high pitched voice of my indian friend, who was making her way over. She pulled my arm, making me stand up. **"I'm not on the list."** I grumbled, obviously still annoyed. **"They got it mixed up, they put your last name to be , whoever that is. But you're allowed in now, I reasoned with him." **The pint-sized girl grinned, dragging me along until we were in the building.

**Elijah**

I stepped into the building, the high pitched, shrill laughs of old ladies annoyed me. But this was Adam's party, and I had to come for him. I headed over to Fiona, one of my high school friends. She smiled politely, a devious look in her eyes. **"Look what the wind blew up."** She whispered in my ear before pointing to a girl across the bar, about the same age as Fiona and I. After staring for a couple of seconds, I finally recognized her to be the nerd Clare, also from high school. Fiona and I used to pick on her, for being ugly. But she looked pretty good now. And was gulping down shots like she was gonna die if she didn't.

**"Hey Clare."** I smirked, my famous smirk of course. **"What?"** She replied harshly, her voice still soft and smooth like in high school. She whirled around, facing me. I placed a hand on my heart, feigning hurt.

**"Ouch, that hurt."** I replied as she sighed. **"Sorry, it's just that no matter how much I drink, it just won't make me drunk. Blessing and a curse."** She placed a hand on her temple, rubbing slightly. I sat down on a bar stool next to her, ordering a shot of tequila and a vodka. As the waiter handed us our drinks, I handed the tequila to her.

**"Or would you like the vodka?"** I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a dazzling smirk. She took the vodka, handing me the tequila. Right when she was about to plop the shot in my palm, she pulled it back and gulped it down before swallowing down the vodka. She gave me a triumphant smirk, her long curls cascading down her shoulders. She stood up.

**"I should go now, but, uh, I guess I'll leave you my number."** She smiled fishing in her clutch bag for a pen. Grabbing one, she leaned down over a napkin, writing down her number and handing it to me. I smiled, accepting it and nodding.

**"Good-bye. Elijah."** She flashed a smile before walking out of the building, me still sitting on the stool.

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. Remember, constructive criticism please. C**


End file.
